Zamek w Górniczej Dolinie
thumb|right|290px|Widok na zamek nocą Zamek w Górniczej Dolinie – fortyfikacja na terenie Górniczej Doliny położona w jej centralnym punkcie. Dawniej zamieszkiwana przez królewskich żołnierzy, następnie magnatów, potem na krótki okres przejęta przez paladynów, pod koniec akcji Gothic II zostaje zdobyta przez orków. Przed akcją Gothic Zamek był we władaniu króla Rhobara II, który poprzez zamieszkujących tam żołnierzy kontrolował zarządzanie kopalniami rudy. Był też prawdopodobnie wykorzystywany jako wielki magazyn tego kruszcu. Wokół zamku powstał Stary Obóz. Po utworzeniu bariery nastąpił wielki bunt, w wyniku którego zamek wszedł we władanie więźniów. Gothic: Der Comic Zamek odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę w komiksie, ponieważ to tutaj, Milten i Diego wykonują skomplikowany plan mający na celu uratowanie Gorna przed śmiercią. Pod osłoną nocy, w magazynie znajdującym się w zamku, Diego kradnie worki z rudą, a następnie ucieka z nimi przez dach. Następnie spotyka swojego przyjaciela Miltena i przypadkowo wchodzą do pokoju Gomeza. Na szczęście nie było tam magnata, natomiast znajdowała się tam jego kobieta. Dochodzi do negocjacji, dzięki którym cała trójka ucieka. Udają się do siedziby magów, gdzie trafiają na medytującego Drago. Niestety, w ostatniej chwili czarodziej zauważył suknię kobiety znikającą za rogiem. Mag, najemnik i kobieta uciekają do wieży. Drago, wyrusza w pościg za nimi i trafia kwasowym czarem na worek magicznej rudy, który powoduje eksplozję. Bohaterów uratowało drzewo, na które wskoczyli w ostatniej chwili. Po tym zdarzeniu stworzono drugie przejście w zawalonej wieży. Gothic Po wielkim buncie zamek zamieszkują największe osobistości Starego Obozu, czyli Magnaci, magowie ognia oraz ważniejsi strażnicy. Na zamku mieści się również kuźnia, skąd pochodzi większość broni z Obozu. Istnieje tu też niewielka Świątynia Innosa, założona przez jego kapłanów. Zamieszkuje tam największy mag ognia pod barierą Corristo, któremu Bezimienny musi zanieść otrzymany przed wrzuceniem do Kolonii list. Po wymordowaniu magów ognia zamek, jak i cały obóz zostaje szczelnie zamknięty na przybyszów z zewnątrz. Po zdobyciu runy teleportacyjnej do Obozu bohater teleportuje się do siedziby magów i zabija Gomeza oraz innych magnatów wraz i ich strażnikami, pozostawiając zamek opustoszały. Niedługo potem bariera upada i ocalali więźniowie opuszczają obóz. Budowa Zamek zewsząd otacza mur, jedynym wejściem do niego jest wielka brama. Pilnowana jest przez dwóch strażników i Thorusa. Wschodnia część zamku jest zniszczona, przy południowej wybudowano targowisko, a przy północno-wschodniej arenę. Natomiast przy zachodnim murze powstało niewielkie kąpielisko. Dodatkowo jedna z zamkowych wież zawaliła się i utworzyła drugą bramę do obozu. Zamek w GD (G1) południe (by Ossowski21).png|Zamek od strony południowej Zamek w GD (G1) północny wschód (by Ossowski21).png|Północno wschodnia część zamku Zamek w GD (G1) wschód (by Ossowski21).png|Wschodni mur Zamek w GD (G1) zachód (by Ossowski21).png|Zachodni mur Zamek w GD (G1) zawalona wieża (by Ossowski21).png|Zawalona wieża Zamek w GD (G1) brama (by Ossowski21).png|Brama do zamku Za bramą znajduje się dziedziniec, na którym ćwiczą strażnicy pod czujnym okiem Skorpiona. Za nim stoi ogromny pałac magnatów – siedziba Gomeza. Po prawej stronie bramy mieści się strzelnica i kuchnia Balama i Omida. Tuż przy ścianie pałacu znajdują się drzwi do piwnicy magnatów. Obok samego pałacu mieści się Świątynia Innosa. Naprzeciwko znajduje się kuźnia Stone'a i sklep Skipa. Po lewej stronie bramy mieszczą się kwatery strażników i wejście do lochów. Przed budynkiem strażnicy urządzili sobie miejsce spotkań, rozpalili tam nawet ognisko. Zamek w GD (G1) trening (by Ossowski21).png|Strażnicy trenujący na dziedzińcu Zamek w GD (G1) świątynia (by Ossowski21).png|Świątynia Innosa na zamku Zamek w GD (G1) pałac (by Ossowski21).png|Pałac magnatów Zamek w GD (G1) ognisko noc (by Ossowski21).png|Ognisko strażników na zamku Zamek w GD (G1) kwatery (by Ossowski21).png|Kwatery mieszkalne strażników Zamek w GD (G1) kuźnia (by Ossowski21).png|Zamkowa kuźnia Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Po ucieczce więźniów z Górniczej Doliny zamek zajmują Paladyni, których celem jest zgromadzenie rudy i przewiezienie jej na kontynent. Wkrótce zostaje on oblężony przez orków, a zewnętrzny pierścień niszczą Smoki. Zielonoskórzy ustawiają taran przy najbardziej zniszczonej, wschodniej części zamku, ponieważ Paladyni zamknęli bramę. Jednak taran zapadł się w ziemię, przez co orkowie nie mogą go ruszyć. Stał się on jedynym przejściem do zamku, ponieważ paladyni zakratowali bramę. Zamek w GD (G2) brama (by Ossowski21).png|Brama do zamku Zamek w GD (G2) taran (by Ossowski21).png|Taran orków Zamek w GD (G2) trening (by Ossowski21).PNG|Trenujący żołnierze Zamek w GD (G2) południe (by Ossowski21).png|Południe zamku Zamek w GD (G2) zachód (by Ossowski21).png|Zachodni mur Kiedy Bezimienny przybywa z powrotem do Doliny zastaje na zamku Gorna i Miltena. Podczas polowania na smoki docierają tam również Angar i łowcy smoków. Jeżeli Bezimienny chce Torlofa jako kapitana statku będzie musiał wpuścić orków do zamku. Zanim orkowie przypuszczą ostateczny szturm, lord Hagen wyrusza z oddziałem paladynów na przełęcz, by zapobiec śmierci Garonda i jego żołnierzy. Zmiany na zamku Na terenie twierdzy zaszło kilka zmian. Kuźnia została przeniesiona na zewnątrz, a dawna jest wykorzystywana jako magazyn. Na miejscu kuchni Balama i Omida utworzono salę tortur, prowadzoną przez Brutusa. Ponieważ dawne lochy zawaliły się, nowe więzienie powstało w miejscu dawnej strzelnicy. Opustoszała również świątynia Innosa. Pałac magnatów został przejęty przez Garonda. Przebywa on tam wraz z najważniejszymi paladynami. Zamek w GD (G2) świątynia (by Ossowski21).png|Świątynia Innosa po upadku bariery Zamek w GD (G2) więzienie (by Ossowski21).png|Zamkowe więzienie Zamek w GD (G2) pałac (by Ossowski21).png|Pałac Garonda Zamek w GD (G2) kuźnia (by Ossowski21).png|Kuźnia zamkowa Modyfikacje Bumshak Krótko po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego i jego towarzyszy orkowie atakują zamek i zdobywają go, jednak Garond, Orik i Parcival uciekają w stronę przełęczy. Wobec tego Ur-Shak wydaje Bumshakowi rozkaz zabicia ich. Ork wykonuje zadanie, po czym awansuje na herszta orków, a zamek staje się główną twierdzą orków w Górniczej Dolinie. Returning Orkowie zdobywają zamek, a z ludzi przeżywają tylko Garond, Orik, Parcival i Udar. Po powrocie na Khorinis Bezimienny, paladyni pod wodzą Nathana i łowcy smoków odbijają zamek uwalniając uwięzionych paladynów. Dolina Zombie Po wybuchu plagi zombie w Górniczej Dolinie mieszkańcy Starego Obozu uciekają i barykadują się w zamku. Gdy Bragus przybywa, zaczyna pomagać ludziom przebywającym na zamku. Po udzieleniu pomocy Gomez każe bohaterowi iść do Nowego Obozu, by sprowadzić ocalałych na zamek. Wkrótce przychodzą ocalali dowodzeni przez Lee i Laresa. W pewnej chwili Beliar przejmuje władzę nad ciałem Gomeza i daje sygnał swoim istotom do ataku na zamek. Giną wszyscy ludzie, poza Bragusem, który przysięga pomścić ich śmierć. Mroczny Legion Zamek został opuszczony przez Garonda i jego ludzi, a orkowie ruszyli na szturm Khorinis. Budowlę zajęła grupa wojowników dowodzona przez niejakiego Nikolasa. Na zamku przebywają jego najemnicy, kupcy oraz łowcy smoków. Dalsze losy Po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego na kontynent zamek zostaje prawdopodobnie zdobyty przez orków, a paladyni zostali wybici lub wzięci do niewoli. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany Rhobar III prawdopodobnie odbił całe Khorinis, w tym zamek. Ciekawostki * W Gothic II dach głównej siedziby jest odbudowany, a brama wejściowa ma podwójną kratę. * W Gothic dowolna zaatakowana przez Bezimiennego osoba, która zacznie uciekać, będzie kierować się do zamku w Starym Obozie, nawet jeżeli jest to członek Nowego Obozu lub bandyta z kanionu trolli. * Zamek w Gothic II znajduje się nieco głębiej niż w Gothic. * Modyfikacja Wasteland Mod przywraca zamkowi lochy z Gothic. * W modyfikacji L'hiver edition, w jednym z pokojów w pałacu, można znaleźć obraz przedstawiający Daenerys Targaryen znanej z serialu Gra o Tron. Kategoria:Miejsca na wyspie Khorinis Kategoria:Zamki i twierdze